Changing Lives
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Starla & Kelsey are 2 Best Friends who have relationship problems. Starla is a Writer for a Newspaper Column while Kelsey is a Single Mom. But when they met Cody Rhodes & Mason Ryan, their lives started to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKO Mizfit & Blairx6661.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla Moon-Dream POV]<strong>

I sighed as I sat at my laptop. I was trying to help someone for my advice column **_Ask Moonstar_**but was coming up blank. This guy needed advice but his problem was tricky:

_Dear Moonstar, I have been having problems with relationships. I tend to flirt alot but when I do get a girlfriend, I do not know why but I tend to let them walk all over me. I have tried not to but it's hard. The second I see them sad or angry I tend to do whatever they want. I need help. -signed Weak Flirt_

I didn't know what to say to him. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was noon. I decided to take my two dogs for a walk to help clear my mind. I hooked Riley and Harley's leashes to their collars and walked into the living room of the large apartment I shared with my close friend and soul sister, Kelsey and her daughter Trixie. I wasn't blood related to them but I was considered family anyway.

"Kelsey, want me to get Trixie from daycare?" I asked.  
>"That would be great Starla thank you!" She said as she was typing her article.<p>

Kelsey and I worked for the same newspaper but she earned more for she wrote articles while I just gave advice. I led my German sheperd, Harley, and Australian sheperd mix, Riley, out of the apartment. Some people stared at me as I walked down the street. I shrugged it off. Everyone stared at me because my outfits were a bit hippie-like.

I was born in a hippie commune so my fashion sense showed it. I was wearing bell-bottom hip huggers, with a tie-dyed romper and sandals. My long black hair was held back by a beaded headband and my six necklaces made noise as I walked. I was Wiccan as well as a bit of a hippie so stares were fun to see.

I smiled as I got my goddaughter from her daycare. Trixie was adorable. She always called me "Mommy Star" and I adored it.

"Mommy Star, can we have ice-cream?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Of course sweetie." I smiled as we walked.<p>

Suddenly Riley lunged foreward and his leash flew from my hand. The dog ran and tackled a tall man down and began licking him. I grabbed Trixie's hand and we ran after my dog.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey Delia-Winters POV]<strong>

I was just finishing up on my article when my phone rang...I sighed and answered it.

"Hello..."

"Hello Kelsey, are you still working on the article that I asked you to?"

"Oh yes, Mr Jarrett.."

"Well the deadline is tomorrow Kel, and I really need you to hand it to me first thing in the morning, and Kel could you made me some of those Cinnamon Muffins again?"

I giggle, "Alright, Mr Jarrett, I will made you some of those muffins and I will get the article ready by tomorrow." I hung up and breathe a sigh of relief. Lucky me, the deadline is tomorrow.

Mr Jarrett is a great boss and me and Starla loved working for him. I wrote article on major news that's happening around the world and I really loved it.

I looked up at the clock and realized that it is 2:00PM. Starla is probably spoiling Trix with ice cream right now. Starla is my best friend of 12 years and we're literally like blood sisters.

Being a single parent is hard for me, but I don't have much of a choice since my douche-ex boyfriend left me 3 years ago. I really regret for falling in love with the WWE Wrestler Drew Mcintyre in the first place, he asked me to went for an abortion upon learning that I was pregnant. He's heartless and all he asked was If I'm sure that the child I'm carrying is his? I was offended when he said that! What an Asshole!

Before Drew took off, he said that he's still young and his career as a Wrestler in the WWE has just took off and so he doesn't want to settle down with a kid yet. After he left me, I was totally depressed but Starla supports me all the way, she has became like a second mother to Trixie ever since she was born. She would change Trixie diapers and fed her and I was really grateful for having Starla in my life.

I smiled as I looked at the picture of my little girl on the background of my laptop, she is 3 years old now and she's such a sweetheart. She looks a lot like Drew with the same blue eyes.

Whenever Trixie asked me who her daddy is? I will just say that he has left us and she will looked at me with her cute puppy eyes and asked me why did daddy left us? I didn't have an answer to that question.

How am I supposed to tell a little child, that her daddy doesn't want her anymore, and so I will just smiled at her and change the subject most of the time.

Mum always told me to get a new dad for Trixie, how can I? When I don't trust guys anymore. Every time I tune in to Raw, I will see Drew having a match and all at once I'm reminded of the day that he left me!

I'm disgusted with him and I'm never gonna tell Drew that Trixie is his child! I sighed and walking to my kitchen, I made myself a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I pulled Riley off of the guy. I cursed the dog's hyperactiviy and his stupidness. Trixie giggled as I fought trying to pull Riley off while she held onto Harley. Luckily Harley was well-trained so she wouldn't lunge or run if Trixie had her.

"Riley you damn _perro_, get off of him! I am so sorry sir!" I grunted as I finally pulled Riley off.  
>"It's okay, at least he didn't bite." The man smiled. I noticed instantly that his voice was accented.<br>"Again sorry. Riley isn't very bright, he once kept running through a revolving door repeatedly before realizing he wasn't going anywhere." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Naw, he's probably just hyper and playful." The man stood up and I noticed instantly that he was tall and tan. He held out his hand, "I'm Barri."<br>"I'm Starla, this is Trixie, and that is Harley." I pointed out my goddaughter and dog as I shook his hand.  
>"Mommy Star, are we going to get ice-cream or what?" The three year old asked with a bit of attitude.<br>"Yes, and what's with the attitude?" I looked at her.  
>"I want ice-cream!" She smiled.<br>"Okay we'll get it. Hey, Barri, how about you join us? I want to apologize for Riley." I smiled.  
>"Sure that'd be great." He smiled.<p>

I couldn't help but wonder what he did for a living. He was a big guy, not that I was little since I'm 5'-7", but he stood over me easily. He was also very buff. He must've been a bodybuilder, bodyguard or a club bouncer. I was a bit afraid he might've worked for a gangster and silently prayed to the Goddess for Trixie's safety.

I also couldn't help but notice he was hot. But I wasn't looking to date. Most guys were usually annoyed by my personal beliefs. They hated that I was anti-fur and anti-leather but I ate meat, I was a pacifist but took tae kwon do. Apparently guys thought it was stupid. Also I spent most of my free time either working on my column or helping Kelsey with Trixie. But damn was he hot.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

After working for an hour on the article, I've had enough. I decided to go and meet up with Starla and Trixie, but before that I need to get to the mall and get some groceries. I change into a blue halter top with skinny jeans. I then got out of the house and walked over to my Red Audi and drove off to the mall at Crescent Moon Street.

I pushed the shopping cart and scanned the whole shelves for Trixie's favorite Honey Nut Cheerios when I saw the last box at the top highest shelf. Psst..! I cursed, It must be about 6 feet high.

I stand on my toes and reached out for it, as I was trying to reach out for the box of cereals, all of a sudden, I saw another hand reaching for the box and bringing it down. I turned around and I saw a familiar face, it's the wrestler Cody Rhodes. He smiled as he handed the cereals to me.

He was definitely dashing and I didn't know that he would look this hot in person. I took the cereals and mumbled a quick "thanks" before walking off. when he suddenly called me, I turned around.

"Heyy Miss, I think these belongs to you." He gestured to what looks like my Chanel Wallet. I must have dropped it while I was trying to reached for the Cheerios, I walked over to him and took it, when he

held out his hand to introduced himself, "Hi I'm Cody Runnels and also known as Cody Rhodes in the WWE." He added with that perfect smile of his. I shook his hand, "Hi I'm Kelsey Winters and thanks."

I flashed him a smile and went over to the cashier to pay for my goods, I was waiting in line when I saw Cody's gaze still on me. What is his problem? Do I have something on my face or what...?

I quickly paid and left the groceries store and headed over to my car, once I'm in, I drove off to Season Park where Starla and Trixie usually hangs out as they ate Ice-Cream.

While driving over to the park, thoughts of Cody Rhodes pop up in my mind, he was really hot and the way he smiles just melts my heart. But so what, he's probably an Asshole just like Drew McIntyre...!

I finally reached Season Park, and parked my Audi next to an Oak Tree. I got out from the car and started looking for them. I didn't have to go far since I spot them sitting together with another man.

Who is that man? _I thought_. I walked towards them to take a closer look and realized that the man is huge...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh when Trixie had ice-cream all over her face. Barri was laughing with me when both Harley and Riley stood on their hind legs and licked her face.

"So what do you do for a living?" Barri chuckled.  
>"I write a column for the newspaper. What about you?" I smiled.<br>"You don't know?" He looked confused and I shook myhead.  
>"Nope." I said as I licked my chocolate ice-cream.<br>"Oh...I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE." He said.  
>"That's why I didn't know. I don't watch TV and I'm not really into it, I think it's a bit too violent." I shrugged.<br>"Are you like a...?" He left the question hanging, so he didn't insult me.  
>"I'm a hippie. Well kind of, my parents Rainbow and Sunshine are but I never took to all of the beliefs back on the commune." I explained, "I'm also Wiccan."<br>"Really? That's interesting." Barri smiled.

We kept talking about things we liked until I saw Kelsey walking over.

"Oh, Barri this is my soul sister and roommate Kelsey. Kels, this is Barri." I smiled.  
>"Nice to meet you Barri. So how was Trixie?" Kelsey asked.<br>"Yeah, my goddaughter was a starbeam as always." I ruffled Trixie's hair.  
>"Wait...Trixie's not your daughter?" Barri asked.<br>"No she's not. But we're so close I'm like a second mother to her." I explained.

I glanced at my watch and noticed the time. We had to get home. I said goodbye to Barri and helped Kelsey put Trixie and the dogs in her car before climbing in myself. I waved to him as we drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>So How Was It..?<strong>

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**Would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

As Trix, Starla and the dogs got into the car, I drove off back to our place. I saw Starla beaming and I teased her.

"Hey Starla, what got you so happy about?" I chuckled as she looked at me, "Umm, me happy? what are you talking about?" she added coolly.

"Okay I see that you got Mason Ryan as your new friend huh.." I asked with a smile. "His name is Mason? I thought he told me that his name is Barri?" she asked looking puzzled. I shook my head and smile at her, "Yeah you are right his real name is Barri, but he's a Wrestler for WWE and he's known as Mason Ryan." I explained as Starla's trying her hardest to comprehend what I just meant, she then rolled her eyes and looking at me, she said, "Ugh.. guess I better start watching the WWE now." she chuckled as Little Trixie yelled from the backseat, "Mommyyy, I want to watch WWE tonight too!" I kept quiet, Trixie really loves watching the WWE, and when I tried to stop her from watching it, she will start throwing tantrums and Starla always gives in and asked me to let her watch.

Starla nudged at me as I was driving in silence, I turned to her, "Kel would you let Trix watched WWE with me tonight?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Umm alright, and looking at Trixie through the rear-view mirror, I told her, "but you have to be in bed before 11 little missy." Trixie nods her head and I continued driving in silence all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>

**[Kelsey POV]**

I made my way to Mr Jarrett's office holding a bag of the freshly home-made Cinnamon Muffins that he wanted and the Article that I had just finished.

Mr Jarrett was extremely satisfied with my article that I've covered on the Economy Blues that retrenched workers had been suffering from. He shook his head in approval as he flipped through it, looking up at me, he smiled, "This is excellent Kel, I'm really proud of you." I blushed, "Awww thank you Mr Jarrett, its my pleasure. Well I better be at my desk to work on the next story." I added before going out of his room and walking back to my desk."

I saw my colleague Trina watching last night's episode of RAW on her computer. Seeing me, she called me over, "Hey Kel, come and watch this match." I had no choice but to walked over to her. I grabbed a chair and sat beside her and looking at the screen, I was annoyed that its a match between Drew Mcintyre vs Kofi Kingston. Trina kept gushing at how hot Drew is. "Kel did you see how sexy Drew is? Wow if only I could have one date with him!" she added dreamily. If only Trina knew what kind of an Asshole Drew is...

A while later after the match ends with Drew losing, I excused myself and went back to my desk. I switched on my desktop and start on a new article about the current affairs, I kept working on it and not realizing that Trix daycare centre ends at 3:00PM. I looked at my watch and its 2:55PM. SHIT..! I'm such a bad mother! I quickly took out my I-Phone and started dialing Starla. She picked up at the third ring...

"Hello, Starla. Oh shit, I'm really sorry, but could you go and pick Trixie up from the daycare? She's coming out at 3."

"Its no problem, I'm actually outside her daycare waiting for her right now, I know that you were running late, so I quickly made my way here." she added.

"Oh thank you so much Star! I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"Its okay, Kel. I love picking Trixie up anyways. Well I will talk to you later then Kel. Bye." After we hung up, I made a mental note, to start spending more time with Trix from now

onwards...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I smiled when Trixie ran up to me and hugged my legs, "Hey squirt."

"Mommy Star guess what?" Trixie smiled.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I drew a picture of Free-a" She answered.  
>"You drew a picture of Freya you mean?" I said and she nodded. I was teaching her about the Deities I worshipped and we were on the Norse so far. "That's great!"<p>

As Trix and I walked home, we stopped by a small thrift shop so I could buy some old clothes I could use to make new ones with. Trixie loved helping me find the clothes I used, mostly because I would buy strands of beads and make her little bracelets and headbands like mine. Plus it was a nice distraction to keep me from stressing out with my advice column.

As we browsed the discount shirts, a familiar accented voice startled me.

"Nice to see you again Starla." I turned to see Barri smiling at me while wearing some dark sunglasses.  
>"Hey Barri! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am...happy to see you that is." I mentally slapped myself for rambling.<br>"It's okay, I saw you walk in here with Trixie and I wanted to take you girls out to lunch or dinner later if you want." He smiled.  
>"Umm...sure lunch would be great." I grinned, "But don't worry I'm not a vegetarian like most hippies. I love burgers!"<br>"Great because there is a great burger place nearby." Barri nodded.  
>"Let me pay for this first and we can go. Trixie! Come on, we got to pay then we can leave." I led my goddaughter to the register and bought the three shirts and two jeans.<p>

I held onto Trixie's hand as I walked next to Barri. I kept stealing glances at him every few minutes and I could feel him do the same. Luckily I didn't blush easily, mostly because to pay for college I worked as a nude model for an art class and I once streaked across the college campus during winter. In retrospect, I should not have been playing Truth-or-Dare while drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

As I was researching the net for information on the health crisis, Trina came over to my desk, "Hey kel, before I forgot, I have bought a ticket to the new X-Men: First Class movie that is showing tonight at 7, but I won't be able to make it since I have French Class later on. So can you please go and watch the movie, cause if not it would be a waste Kel. "

I looked up from my desktop at her, "Ummmm alright then Trina." I said softly.

I guess taking a break from overworking myself will be good. After I called Starla and told her that I'll be home late, I drove off to the cinema when the clock struck 6.25pm.

At around 6.45pm, I went inside the cinema hall to watch the show. I was seated at the last second row and while waiting, I saw Cody Rhodes entering the theatre with 2 ladies in tow. So I was right, he is a player..! He went to sit about 5 rows in front of me, I was relieved that he didn't saw me, I watch them for a couple of moment, Cody was seated in the middle of the 2 ladies, and he kept flirting and whispering sweet nothings into their ears! Feeling disgusted, I checked my cell for any incoming messages, and seeing that I have none, I set it to silent mode and waited for the movie. 5 mins later, X-Men finally started. It was quite a good show and was worth it, and once the show ends, I quickly made my way towards the exit, when we bumped into each other face to face, he looks happy to see me but I just ignored him and walked straight to the main hall.

Once I'm out of there, I heard somebody calling my name, "Kelseyyyyyy...!" I turned and saw Cody walking towards me. "Hey Kel, didn't expect to see you here and its great that you are an X-Men fan too.." he exclaimed with a smile. "Ummm, yeah I was a fan of X-Men and it was a really good movie." I added. "Kel do you mind having coffee with me in that cafe over there." he gestured at the cafe over my shoulder, "Why didn't you have coffee with those 2 girlfriends that you were with a moment ago?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well Kelsey, those 2 ladies were just my friends and nothing more. Plus they had left already, so I'm inviting you to have coffee with me." he smiled. I contemplated if I should go with him or not. Looking at him, I nod my head and he grinned. We then made our way to the cafe and ordered a cup of coffee. Once the coffee is served, I sip it slowly when Cody kept gazing at me. "What's up? Do I have something on my face?" I asked looking puzzled. He shook his head and chuckled, "Its nothing, don't worry there's nothing on your face. I would really love to know more about you Kel." he finally confessed. I raised an eyebrow towards him and added, "What would you like to know?"

"Where do you work etc etc." he added. I told him that I'm a journalist, but I didn't told him that I have a daughter. He listens and nods his head occasionally and after I've finished he gaze at me again and this time he asked for my number. "I don't gave out my number just to anybody." I said. "But we are friends now right..?" he chuckled and looked at me, boy was he hot, but I've had my fair share of man like Drew to know that Cody is just the same. I finally did gave him my number at the end of the night...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I laughed as Barri chased Trixie through the playground. They were having so much fun, that it made me wish I had my own kid. Not like I haven't tried. I've had at least thirteen boyfriends since I was seventeen, and seeing as I was only twenty-four that was alot. I kept trying to get pregnant but the Goddess didn't think it was right for me yet.

"Trixie be careful! I don't want you to fall." I said after the three year old stumbled. Luckily Barri caught her.  
>"So Starla, how about I get you tickets to the show coming up?" Barri asked.<br>"Please Mommy Star, can we?" Trixie smiled and I couldn't say no. I knew Kelsey would hate it but hopfully we wouldn't see the jerk that was Drew.  
>"Okay, bt your mommy has to come with us. Also Barri has to give me his number." I smirked.<br>"Sure." He beamed.

After getting home I gave Trix a bath before telling her the story of Fenrir. For a small child she was exceedingly bright. I always said she got her brain from Kelsey so she would be president someday. After she was asleep I sat at my laptop trying to help _Weak Flirt_ with no luck. I sighed in frustration before checking other messages and quickly writing a few responses.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**Would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

We were on our way to the KeyArena at Seattle, Washington since Barri aka Mason Ryan gave Starla, me and Trixie, backstage passes to Over the Limit PPV.

I droved in silence as Starla and Trixie were pretty pumped up for the event. I sighed at the thought of bumping into Drew over there. We decided to get there early since Starla wanted to mingle with Barri and The Nexus. We finally arrived at the Arena and the place was bustling with people. Starla grabbed my arm and I held Trixie's hand as we walked into the backstage area, the security asked Starla for the passes and she gave it to him. He nods his head and smiling at us, he lets us through.

The backstage area was better and not as chaotic as the entrance of these place.

We walked in and saw a few other superstars that I recognized such as Zack Ryder, Yoshi Tatsu, Santino, Kaitlyn and more.

As Starla was looking for Barri, Trixie looks at me and asked, "Mommy where is Barri?" Looking down at her, I ruffled her soft baby brown hair, "We are looking for him honey."I assured her as she continued, "I like Barri, he's nice just like Ruffles?" I seems to look confused when Starla told me, "Ruffles is Kelsey huge teddy bear that she named Ruffles and it kinda looks like Barri." she chuckled. "Oh I see, Trixie, Barri is Ruffles." I smiled.

We continued walking when Trixie suddenly said, "Mommy can Barri be my daddy?" That question brought me to a halt and I realized that poor Trixie really craves for a daddy's love, I was speechless as Trixie looks at me with her puppy eyes. I bend down to her height, "Baby, I know that you want a daddy, but I already told you that daddy left us." Trixie looks sad and it kinda breaks my heart to say that to her.

Starla changed the subject and looking at Trixie she exclaims, "Hey squirt, come lets go find Barri." Trixie giggled and we all walked together looking for the muscle man of Nexus. We were searching for the WWE superstars locker room, when I suddenly turned around only to find Trixie missing from my sight!

I panicked and called Starla who was walking in front of me."STAR, TRIXIE IS MISSING!" Seeing how worried I was, Starla told us to split and she will go to the right and I will go to the other corner to looked for her. How am I supposed to find her in these big place, she is so tiny, and what if somebody decides to kidnapped her or something, I quicken my pace and started asking the WWE staffs if they had found a little girl roaming about, sadly all of them shook their heads and said no...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody Rhodes PPV]<strong>

I chill around backstage since I didn't have a match for this PPV. Thoughts of Kelsey kept flashing through my mind, there's just something about her. She's sophisticated and confident not like all the other woman that I used to date, Kelsey is different than them. I was deep in thought when something caught my eye.

I looked closely and saw a little girl of about 3 years old walking around looking for somebody. That's odd? Thinking that she must be one of the Superstar's kid, I walked over to her slowly.

She turned and looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Awwww she's so cute. I bend down towards her height and careful not to scared her away, I asked gently, "Hi little one. Are you lost? Where is your mummy?" She looks at me again and said, "Barri, where's Barri?" she asks in her cute little voice.

Barri? Isn't that Mason Ryan? I thought. Maybe Mason knows her or something, looking back at her, I said, "I'm Cody Rhodes, and I know Barri, want me to find him for you?" I asked and she nods her head slowly. I stood up and carried her in my arms, thankfully she's not afraid of strangers.

We turned to the right and start looking for Mason when I bumped into Ted Dibiase, seeing me with a child on my arms, he decides to tease me, "Hey Codes, didn't know that you had a little kid?" he chuckled and I smiled, "You do know, she's not mine Teddy, she seems lost and she's looking for Mason." I answered. "Oooh I saw Mason over at the front arena a moment ago, maybe you can find him there." Ted told me.

"Thanks Ted." We then walked over to the front arena..

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I was frantic and I kept searching for her when I saw Trixie on the arms of... I took a closer look and It's Cody Rhodes. I watched them for a while and was amazed to see how nice Cody is to her, Trixie isn't used to strangers that much, but somehow Trixie seems to liked him.

I run to them, "Trixie..." Cody turned, and he was surprised to see me. I took Trixie from his arms and hugged her tightly, "Baby where do you go? Mummy's so worried." I told her. Cody's looks shocked, upon learning that Trixie is my daughter. "K-Kelsey, she is y-your daughter?" he stuttered.

I nod my head, "Yes, Cody. Its a long story, but thanks for finding her." I smiled. "Oh its not a problem, she's such a sweetheart, so her name is Trixie. That's a very cute name." He added and beamed at me.

"Well Cody, I'll see you later." I told him as Trixie looked up at him and exclaimed, "Bye-Bye Uncle Codyyyy"

Cody ruffles her hair and waved to us before walking back to his locker room...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was looking for Trixie when I bumped into somebody, I looked up and dreaded for it was Drew Mcintyre...!

He smirked and added, "Well Well long time no see, Hippie Queen..!" he said sarcastically and I felt pissed to have bumped into these ASSHOLE..!

"Shut the fuck up! I may be a hippie but I will drop you." I snapped. I hated him for hurting my soul sister.

"Please what can you do, Tramp? You preach peace and love, hell half the men in New York can vouch for that." Drew smirked. He always called me a tramp.

"Say that again, I dare you. I will beat you so far down you'll need a ladder just to see the floor." I hissed. At times I was the opposite of being a hippie. I guess it's from being the middle child of eleven.

"Tramp." Drew said.  
>I shoved him. He looked shocked but shoved me back. I slapped him and just as he was about to hit me, someone grabbed his arm. I looked to see Barri! I smiled as he pushed Drew away. I noticed the other members of Nexus standing there as well.<p>

"Stay away from her Drew." Barri demanded in a possessive way. For some reason I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Barri's POV]<strong>

I kept looking around for Starla. I couldn't wait to see her and introduce her to the guys. They've been teasing me since I first mentioned meeting her.

"So Barri, where's this girl at?" David asked.  
>"She should be here." I answered.<br>"So she's a hippie?" Joe (Michael McGuillicutty) looked confused.  
>"Yeah, she is. But she is nothing like the ones you see on TV, she may be sweet but I can tell she's a spitfire." I smiled but it dropped when I saw Drew McIntyre about to hit <em><strong>my <strong>_Starla. Whoa, where did that come from? I shook the thought from my mind and caught Drew's arm before pushing him away.

Drew glared at her before storming off. I smiled at Starla when she looked at me.

"Hey Barri." She smiled.  
>"Hey Starla. This is Nexus: Punk, David, Joe and Husky." I pointed each one to her.<br>"Punk and Husky?" She raised an eyebrow.  
>"Nicknames. My real name is Phil and his is Windham." Punk said.<br>"Punk and Husky it is. At least you weren't named Starla Moon-Dream. Or have parents named Sunshine and Rainbow." She laughed.

Her phone rang and she answered it. She spoke to the caller for a minute before hanging up. She looked relieved about something.

"Trixie had run off earlier and Kelsey found her." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

After letting Starla knows that I had found Trixie, she gave me directions and asked me to meet her outside of the NEXUS locker room. I held Trixie's hand and the both of us went to meet Starla.

When we reached the locker room area of The Nexus, Trixie spotted Barri and she runs towards him. "BARRI...!" She shrieked. Barri saw her running towards him and he scooped her up. "Hey its Little Trixie..." he exclaimed. I walked towards them and Starla introduced them to me. After saying hello to everybody, I looked at Barri, "Trixie really likes you, I guess." Barri smiled, "She's a sweet kid." Barri replied as she looked at Trix. All of us hang out together till the start of the PPV, where me, Starla and Trix has to be seated in the Arena.

The Arena was crowded but Barri got us front row tickets, we quickly settled down and soon enough the PPV starts. We really enjoyed the matches and Starla will looked at me and asks me what is the name of the wrestler and other stuffs about wrestling since she's new to them. After a couple of matches, its time for Mason Ryan and CM Punk vs Big Show and Kane for the Tags title, As Barrie came out with Punk, Starla is practically fangirling him, she whispered to me, "Oh gosh, I didn't know that Barri would be these sexy..." she gushed, and I can't help but to smirked, seeing my soul sister getting all excited like that.

It was a pretty good match, but its too bad that Barri and Punk lost. Nevertheless it was a good effort by the both of them. Finally the PPV ends and when we went backstage, Barri told us to wait for him since he's gonna have a quick shower. As we waited for him, I glanced at Starla and she's all smiles.

"Hey Star, I think that you and Barri makes a cute couple." I told her.

She looked up at me with a glint in her eye, "You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah for sure, he looks like he really cares about you, and he's different than the other Douchebags who took you for granted and best of all Trixie likes him." I replied with a smile.

Starla grinned, "Yeah but you know how guys see me, so I guess its better for me and Barri to stay as friends." she added softly. I felt bad for her, she's almost like me the both of us are saddled with heartbreaks. I looked down at Trix and she looks sleepy, I picked her up and she rests her head on my shoulder. A few mins later, Barri met us and offered to sent us back. "Oh don't worry about me and Trixie, since I'm driving. You can sent Starla back." I added with a smile.

I looked on as the both of them walked towards Barri's car; the both of them were really meant for each other...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I smiled at Barri as we got into the car.

"Are you hungry?" Barri asked.  
>"Yeah." I nodded.<br>"There's a nice little Italian place nearby, want to go?"  
>"Sure." I smiled.<p>

When we got to the restaurant a few people recognized him. Luckily there were also a couple of the wrestlers here as well. I saw who Kels told me were Yoshi, Mark Henry, Melina and Eve. They were sitting at a large booth and they waved at us. Barri grabbed my hand and led me to them.

I quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of my tie-dye crop top and fixed my beaded hemp belt. My beaded headband allowed my hair to spill over my shoulders. When we reached the table, Barri introduced me to them. Melina and Eve seemed to like my headband and belt so I offered to have my sister make them some.

"So Starla, what do you do?" Yoshi asked.  
>"I'm a columnist for a newspaper in NYC." I answered.<br>"That's cool. Barri told everyone about you." Eve giggled.  
>"It was adorable; he wouldn't stop talking about you." Melina added.<br>"Thanks alot." Barri grumbled.  
>"Don't sweat it." I smiled at him.<p>

We had a nice little dinner before Barri drove me to the hotel Kelsey, Trixie and I were saying at. I waved to him as I went into the elevator so I barely saw him start to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I bring Trix down to the lobby of the hotel since Trixie is getting hyper this morning. She runs around the lobby and I just looked on. Starla is still in bed and I do not wanna disturb her.

As Trixie is running all the way across the lobby, she stumbles and fell hard on the floor. She started wailing loudly. "TRIXIE...!" I yelled and run towards her. All at once I saw Cody rushed towards her and picking her up in his arms, he tried comforting her by stroking her back. I walked up to them, by this time Trixie has stopped sobbing and she lay her head on Cody's shoulder.

Wow Cody is Awesome, he does know how to soothe kids.. _I thought._

"Is she hurt Cody?" I asked.

"No, its just a small scratch, she will be fine." he told me as he continued to stroke Trixie's back to soothe. I was so amazed by him, is there anything that this guy couldn't do? I wonder.

"I didn't know that you were so good with kids" I smiled.

He smiles back at me, "Oh its nothing, I love kids and I used to look after my little cousins when their parents were at work." he added while still beaming at me.

Oh my, he has the most dashing smile I've ever seen.

A while later, he passed Trixie back to me. "Thanks a lot Cody, I don't know how to thank you." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Its not a problem, Kels." He beamed. "No let me make it up to you. You've helped Trixie twice, so why don't you come over to my place at 7 tomorrow night and I'll make you dinner to thank you." I exclaimed with a smile.

"Wow that sounds pretty awesome, alright I'll be sure to come since you are making me dinner." he winked at me and I can't help but blushed. After waving goodbye to us, Cody left and I looked at Trixie. "Are you okay honey?" I asked. She nods her head,"ya mommy." I smiled at her and the both of us headed to the elevator and went up to our room to meet Starla...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I woke up on the floor. I guess I rolled off the bed while asleep. I stood and to wake myself up, I took a quick shower. I put on a middriff top and a pair of short shorts with my favorite sandals and a cute denim vest. I tied my headband on just as Kelsey and Trixie walked in. I could tell Kelsey was slightly dazed.

"What happened?" I asked.  
>"I offered to cook for Cody Rhodes tomorrow. He has been so sweet to Trixie." She smiled.<br>"Aww! That's cute! Don't worry I'll stay at Sunflower's place then." I said. I didn't like my older sister but she was the only one close to where we lived.  
>"You don't-" I raised a hand to stop her protest.<br>"It's not a problem, trust me." I smiled.

My phone beeped signaling an email.

_Dear Moonstar, It's me Weak Flirt. I'm not sure if you got my last email but if you did, never mind it. I wanted to say that I met this great girl and she is smart, sweet, and she seems to be a free-spirit. I'm afraid to ask her out because I don't know if she'll say yes though. Please, what should I do? -Weak Flirt_

This was something I could help with. I offered to go and get us breakfast from Dunkin Donuts and ran down the hall to the elevator. I was starving and so I didn't see who I ran into in the lobby. I lookedup and smiled when I saw Barri.

"Hey Starla, are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Fine, but I'm hungry. I'm going to get donuts, want to come with me?" I sweetly asked.<p>

He nodded and walked out with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R My Lovely Readers.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**Would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I was cooking dinner since Cody is arriving in the next hour. Starla went to her sister's and I felt bad, I know that she probably thought that three's a crowd but I really want Cody to meet her too.

I'm gonna tell Starla that she and Trixie are the only important people in my life and its all that matters. After I have roast the chicken, I glanced over at Trixie and she's apparently drawing something...

I continued cooking the rest of the dishes like potato salad, seared salmon with balsamic sauce, chicken potato casserole and spaghetti with Puttanesca Sauce.

After setting the last remaining dish on the dining table, I went up to my room and change into a Jagger 'Bettine' Necklace Halter top in pink with skinny jeans. I got down and soon enough Cody came at 7pm, he rang the doorbell and I quickly went to answer it.

He's looking sexy tonight with a cool white tee and jeans, I ushered him in and he gave me a bouquet of roses. "Awww you shouldn't have Cody." I smiled. I then told him to sit at the dining table, Trix was happy to see him and she quickly run to him. "Uncle Codeeee." she shrieked.

Cody hugged her and once he's seated at the dining table, I began to served him the dishes that I had prepared. He took a small bite of my seared salmon, and he really loved it.

"Wow this is excellent Kels, its so delicious." he commented and I blushed. After we're done with dinner, Trix went to play in her room and Cody and I went to sit on the living room's couch when he asked me about Trixie's father. " So Kel,, I didn't mean to intrude, but where is Trixie's daddy?" he asked softly.

I dreaded that question, but I guess I couldn't keep it a secret for long and so I began to tell him everything. "Ummm, I broke up with her dad when I was carrying her, my boyfriend wants me to have an abortion since he doesn't want to be responsible for the child."

At this moment Cody began to looked tense and I can tell that he's probably pissed.

I continued, "So I had no choice but to raise Trix by myself and lucky for me I have my best friend Starla. My ex-boyfriend is a wrestler and he's the worst kind of man, I've ever met." I finished and as I tried to keep my emotions under control.

Cody looks sad, upon hearing my story. "Kel do you mind telling me who is your ex-boyfriend?" I debated if I should tell him or not, but I guess I didn't have to hide anymore.

Looking up at him, I blurted, "Its Drew Mcintyre, the superstar that's in the same company as you." Cody looks stunned at my revelation. "Can't believe that Drew did that to you! WHAT AN IRRESPONSIBLE MAN!" he snapped.

"Cody please don't let Trixie know, who her daddy is and I didn't want Drew to know that Trix is her daughter either." As I finished, Cody nods his head, "Yeah sure, Kels." he added before coming closer to me and holding my hand gently with his, he looked at me, "Kels, I know that we've just met, but if you ever need my help, feel free to tell me." he said with a smile.

I was touched by his kind gesture and I didn't know why I decided to tell him about Trixie's dad...? But for some reason, I seem to trust him..

* * *

><p>[<strong>Starla POV]<strong>

Riley, Harley and I were all laying on the inflatable mattress on the living room floor of Sunflower's penthouse apartment. She was the only one of the bunch of us to become a lawyer. She always thought I should've had a better job but I guess it's because she was older than me. Luckily I was able to give advice to several people as well as watch Wheel of Fortune.

"Starla, can you please put the dogs on the balcony? I hate that they shed." Sunflower complained.  
>"Sun, do not insult my dogs or you will face the wrath of me. I took tae kwon do." I warned.<br>"Whatever. Clean up after them!" She snapped before storming off.

I shrugged and decided to take a little walk. I took Harley because she was a better guard dog and we went to the nearby park. I smiled when I saw the empty park. It was a good thing I brought a tennis ball with me. I unhooked Harley and threw the ball. She ran as fast as she could to bring it back.

After about thirty more throws, Harley seemed to tire out so we sat on the ground and rested. I was about to close my eyes when a shadow stood over me. I looked and saw Barri with his friends in Nexus, or I think that's what he called them.

"Hey Barri, guys. What's up in this wonderful world?" I smiled. Harley was too tired to bark so she just stared at us.  
>"We're great. That's a beautiful dog." Punk said.<br>"Careful, she nearly bit off the hands of three of my brother-in-laws as well as my dad." I warned.  
>"Why is she so vicious?" David asked.<br>"She's protective, if she doesn't know you she'll bite." I shrugged.  
>"Want to go with us to the diner across the street?" Barri asked.<p>

I nodded after re-hooking Harley to her leash and following them. I hope Kelsey had a good time with Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

As Cody is about to leave, I walked with him to the door when he turned back to face me. "Ummm... Kels..ummm, I was wondering if we can be more than just friends?" he finally blurt out.

I was taken aback and I am not prepared for this. "Cody, I think that its too soon to take our relationship to the next level, can we just be friends for now?" I said softly, part of me didn't wanna hurt him, but I need to let him know that I'm not ready to be more than just friends with him.

He nods his head and gave me a smile, "I get it Kels, I'm sorry for bringing it up, and I want you to know that I really liked you. I'm gonna be waiting till you're ready Kels." he added softly and walked out of my porch and to his car...

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody POV]<strong>

I totally understand if Kels doesn't wanna be in a relationship right now, but I really liked her, I feel happy when I'm around her, none of the other chicks that I used to date make me feel that way. So Drew is her Ex, that douchebag is irresponsible! I don't mind that Kels is a single parent, all I wanted is to be with her...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

Once Cody left, I felt guilty for rejecting him, but its for the best. I couldn't afford another heartbreak anymore. Cody is a great man and I may have the tiniest crush on him but now is not the time. I sighed and went up to my room...

* * *

><p><strong>[THE NEXT MORNING]<strong>

I woke up early, since me and Trixie were going to the mall. Starla is still not back yet. Locking the door, I held Trixie's hand and headed towards the car, I drove to the Stanton Mall.

The place was not that packed and we roam about for a bit when I saw a familiar face among the crowd, Its Drew Mcintyre..! I was about to leave that area, when Drew turned and our eyes met. I held Trixie's hand and was about to leave when Drew walked towards us...

"Hey Kels...!" he called and I turned to face him.

"Wow its been a long time.." he exclaims and looked down at Trixie. "Didn't know that you had a kid now?" he asked looking puzzled.

I started glaring at him, "Why do you care Drew? its none of your business and as far as I'm concerned we are through!" I added and stormed off with Trixie.

Shit..! Why do I have to bumped into that Jerk in this place..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Drew Mcintyre POV]<strong>

It was unexpected to meet Kelsey at the mall. She seems to look different than 3 years ago, and that little girl..didn't know that she's married with a daughter?

I spaced out for a moment when something hits me, 3 years ago Kels told me that she was pregnant and that was when I decides to leave her. What if that little girl was mine? I have to get to the bottom of this and meet Kelsey tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I walked into the apartment only to find it empty. I guess Kelsey and Trixie went out. I let Riley and Harley into my room before changing into a simple floral print dress and my three inch wedge sandals and went to the nearby Barnes & Noble. I smiled when I found a Blind Melon cd. I walked back home after buying the cd and waited for Kels and Trix to get home.

When they arrived I could tell Kelsey was pissed off. I sent Trixie to play with Harley and Riley so I can talk to her.

"What happened?" I asked.  
>"I saw Drew..." She sighed.<br>"What? Where is he? I'm gonna hurt him." I seethed.  
>"Star, don't worry about it. Guess what? Cody wants to be more then friends." She said.<br>"Oh my goddess really? That's great! Now I know you're a bit wary about guys since Drew but I think Cody is a good guy." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

What Starla said is right about Cody being a good guy, there's no doubt that he is, but the point is, I'm just not ready yet!

"Yeah I know he is, but what if something happens and Cody will leave me just like Drew? I can't take that! Anyway we've only just became friends and its still early in our relationship." I added, Starla looked at me and as she's about to argue, I added. "Look please Star, I've just had a bad day with Drew!" I pleaded and Star nods her head and sat down on the dining table with me.

"So how's Barri?" I asked her to change the subject.

She smiled, "Oh he's fine.."

I ponder for a moment, meeting Drew in the mall was a huge surprise. What if he finds out that Trix is his daughter? What if he tries to take Trixie away from me? I shudder at the thought...

* * *

><p>[<strong>Starla POV]<strong>

I still couldn't believe that Kelsey ran into Drew. I ended up going to the mall myself just to have time to think. I wandered around; looking into Old Navy, Hot Topic, and Claire's. I didn't notice the large guy walking next to me until he spoke.

"Hey Star." I looked to my left and saw Barri.  
>"Hey Barri, how are you?" I smiled.<br>"Great, Nexus and I just finished an autograph signing. They're in the music store if you want to hang out again." He smiled.  
>"Sure let's go."<p>

We ended up spending an hour in the music store, mostly because we kept trying to see who could do the funniest dance to the songs that were playing on the speakers. Husky won hands down. We walked to the food court when we bumped into three guys.

"Starla, this is the Corre. That's Stu Bennet or Wade Barrett, he's Heath Miller aka Heath Slater, and he is Paul Lloyd Jr but his ring name is Justin Gabriel." Barri pointed to each one as he introduced them, "This is Starla Moon-Dream."  
>"Nice to meet you." I smiled shaking their hands.<br>"Likewise, but I have to ask-" Stu was about to ask me the most common question I always heard.  
>"Why is my last name Moon-Dream?" I smirked when he nodded, "My parents were hippies in a commune so they thought it was a good name."<br>"So you're like, a real hippie?" Heath chuckled.  
>"Yep...well not completely. I only believe in some of their beliefs." I shrugged.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Barri POV]<strong>

I was happy that Starla got along well with my friends. I really liked her and I was going to do what _Moonstar_ had told me to do, I'm going to ask her out and not be was bad enough the guys were constantly teasing me. They kept telling me to tell her I liked her but I wasn't going to scare her off…..

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**We would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**Would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

"Hey Kels, Mr Jarrett wanted to see you..." Trina told me. I nod my head and made my way to his office. I knocked on the door and I heard a voice asking me to come in.

I went in to see Mr Jarrett beaming at me, "Hi Mr Jarrett, Trina told me that you wanted to see me." I asked. He nods his head, "Yeah, have a seat Kel." He motioned for me to seat.

As I sat, he began to asked me regarding the WWE Over the Limit PPV, which I find odd. "So Kel, what do you think about the recent WWE PPV Over the Limit?"

"Ermmmm, I think that its okay, there's some pretty good matches, but why would you ask Sir?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"The reason I ask, is I may want you to do an article about the aftermath of that PPV." He finished with a smile.

"Okay, fine with me." I shrugged.

"Another thing Kel, I may need you to pay a visit to the WWE and interview some of the Superstars there, for this article." he added.

"Alright, I will pop in for a visit today." I smile and excused myself from his office and gave Starla a call.

"Heyy Star, guess what? Mr Jarrett needs me to do an article on the Aftermath of the WWE Over the Limit PPV and I may need to interview some of the Superstars there. So would you like to tag along?" I asked.

"Woooo, that's awesome Kel, and yes, I would love to tag along." she added.

"Alright, I will picked you up at 6pm and we'll go there." I added.

"Okay, I will get ready by then and see ya later Kels." She hung up and I continued working on my article.

* * *

><p><strong>[WWE Headquarters]<strong>

**[Kelsey POV]**

I was interviewing the Superstar Chavo Guerrerro on the PPV, while Starla went to the bathroom, as Chavo was telling me about how close he is to winning against Sin Cara, Drew suddenly walked backstage and once he saw me, he marched up towards me. He then grab my arm and pulled me to the side, Chavo tries to intervene, but Drew asked him to leave.

Looking back at me, he started asking, "Kels yesterday when I saw you at the mall with that little girl, whose kid is that?" he demanded, I was surprised by his question.

"She's mine..!" I added flatly. He rolled his eyes, "Come on Kel, I know she's yours, but is she my daughter too..?" he added. I wasn't expecting this day to come so soon...

Glaring at him, "What makes you think that she's yours?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He came closer to me, "Don't lie, I remembered you telling me that you were pregnant 3 years ago!"

"SO WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT! I thought you didn't care so why now? AND It's none of your business, Drew..!" I snapped.

As I said that he started grabbing my arm tightly, Star came back and seeing that Drew is trying to hurt me, She yelled at him to let me go..! "Let Kelsey go, you Jackass!" she hollered. Drew smirks at her in sarcasm and that's when Star started to snapped, and gave him a strong side snap kick to his face, he stumbles and glared angrily at Star..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody Rhodes POV]<strong>

I was walking backstage when I saw Chavo walking towards me with an angry look on his face. "Hey Chavo whats up? What's got you so mad?" I asked.

"This nice lady journalist, I think her name is Kelsey or something. She was interviewing me regarding the Over the Limit PPV when Drew stormed backstage and grabbed her arm, I tried to stop him, but he yelled at me to walked off, I think that Drew and the journalist knows each other." Chavo finished and I gritted my teeth. So that jerk decides to get personal with Kel! He must have known that Trixie is his daughter?" I looked at Chavo and asked him where they were. After he has told me, I quickly made my way there and if anything happens to Kel at the hands of Drew, I'll be sure to kick his ass!" I seethed.

Once I reached there, I saw Drew advancing towards a lady who dresses up like a Hippie while Kelsey is trying to stopped them from getting into a fight, I quickly made my way towards them.

"HEY DREW, GET OFF THEM..!" I yelled as Drew turned to face me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I was surprised to see Cody coming towards us. Drew was clearly pissed off, and he snaps at Cody, "Its none of your business alright! What, are you dating her right now? I just wanted to know if that little girl that is with Kel, is really my kid or not..!" he yelled.

I've had enough, and I finally told Drew the truth. "So you really wanna know huh? Yeah that kid is your daughter? the same daughter that you asked me to ABORT...!" I screamed in his face as Cody and Starla looked on, they were clearly surprised that I would blurt out the truth to him.

Drew is speechless and he kinda looks guilty but I just continued, "Listen here Drew, as far as I'm concerned Trixie doesn't have a daddy!" I began to sobbed and Starla hugged me. "You have heard enough Drew, now just go away..!" Cody told him. Drew gave me one last look before storming off...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I couldn't believe Drew! He glared at us as he stormed off. I was beyond pissed off, I was murderous. I hugged Kels as she sobbed before handing her over to Cody.

He looked at me in confusion and I remembered that we were never really introduced.

"I'm Kelsey's soul sister Starla." I said and he nodded. I mouthed '_I'll be right back_' to him before taking off after Drew.

He had upset my family and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I found him arguing with the Corre. I guess he ran into them and was yelling.

"HEY! Scotty-boy!" I shouted. He turned and glared at me.  
>"What the hell do you want, hippie?" He sneered at me.<br>"Simple, you are going to stay away from Kelsey and Trixie. Or you will spend the rest of your said miserable little life telling everyone how you got your ass beat by not only a hippie but a woman as well." I crossed my arms.  
>"Please, you wouldn't dare. It's against your religion isn't it?" Drew scowled.<br>"It ain't. When it comes to my family, I ain't a hippie and I ain't a Wiccan. I'm a sister, an aunt, and a tae kwon do instructor, bi-yatch! So I'm warning you now, I will bring the hurt on you so fast you'll be knocked into last night." I hissed.  
>"I'm not afraid of you." He said in a mocking tone.<br>"You should be. I'll slap the accent out of you." I snapped before going back to Kelsey.

She was still crying and Cody was trying to comfort her.

"Hey Kels, how about we go and get manicures?" I asked.  
>"No it's okay, Star. Maybe we can just watch some movies or something." She said.<br>"Far out. I always wanted to see The Hangover." I smiled.

I led her back to her car and drove us first to the video store, then home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Me and Luneara would really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**We'll also would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

We went to the video store and rented The Hangover and Kungfu Panda. Cody ended up following us too. After that we went back home. It was Starla's turn to drive since I was not in the mood be at the driver's seat and so I sat at the back next to Cody. He kept glancing towards me to see if I'm okay. I turned to him, "Cody thanks for sticking up to me."

"Oh its not a problem, I'm just not gonna sit back and watch Drew ranting on you." he added.

Soon we reached home, we got out of the car and Star unlocked the door. As we got inside the house, Star informed me that she will be picking Trixie up. "No Star, let me picked her up." I insist. "No Kel, stay here and keep Cody company okay. I won't be long." she added before closing the door.

I looked at Cody and he smiled at me. "Alright Cody let me get you a drink. What would you like?" I asked. "A soda would be fine." he told me. "Okay I will get you one." I got to the fridge and got him a chilled bottle of coke. As I went to sit on the couch, I motioned for him to have a seat too. As he came up to sit next to me on the love seat, I felt my heart beating faster by the minute...

We just sat there in silence while Cody sips the bottle of coke from time to time. I started to break the silence by asking him about his hobbies. "Well I'm an avid fan of Comics, and so I read them every time." He grinned, showing his perfect set of teeth. Gosh this guy is so hot. "So how about you?" he asked. "Ermmm I love my job and I love writing articles on the world economy and not to forget, I loved being a mum." I added with a smile. "That's nice Kel, you a very special lady." he said with a smile.

"Really? why would you said that..?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"Its because you are kind and sophisticated and you are far from other type of girls that I used to date." he added and while his eyes were locked on me, I felt like I could melt.

"I'm special does it have to do with the fact that I have a kid?" I chuckled.

He shook his head and laughed, "No of course not, you are the type of girl that every guy would want to protect." As he said that he came closer towards me and I just freeze on the spot as he continued, "Kel you are an amazing woman and I respect you for raising a child all by yourself and I assure you that if Drew tried to cross paths with you again, I won't take it lying down cause I love you." He finished as he leans in to kissed me. I was rooted on the spot, and slowly I responds...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

After getting Trixie, we went back home. I opened the door and saw Kelsey and Cody kissing so I quietly motioned for Trixie not to go in. I took her backpack and set it by the door and left silently.

"So Trix, what do you want to do?" I asked.  
>"Can we go to the park?" She asked.<br>"Sure. I can answer a few more questions for my column while we're there." I smiled.

While we were at the park, I managed to solve two relationship problems, a family disagreement, and tell a guy to be brave about asking for a raise. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Barri walking towards us. I waved and he waved back. I also saw a few more of the guys he was frends with and a couple of the girls.

"Hey Barri." I smiled as Trixie ran at him and gave him a hug.  
>"Hey Star, hey Trix. Starla you remember David? Well this is John Hennigan, Melina Perez, Natalie Niedhart, and TJ, Nattie's boyfriend." Barri introduced.<br>"Hi I'm Starla." I saw Melina quickly check her phone when it beeped.  
>"Oh my god, <em>Moonstar<em> is such a great advice giver." Melina smiled.  
>"Thanks, I try." I giggled.<br>"You're Moonstar?" She and Nattie asked.  
>"Yeah. I take it you're <em>Still-In-Love<em>?" I asked, and Melina sheepishly nodded.

I noiced Barri looking a bit embarassed for some reason. I guess he thought now everyone was going to be bugging me with their problems but it didn't bother me. I wondered whether it was okay to take Trixie home yet.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

As I pulled away from the kiss, Cody cupped my face with his hands gently. I was numb all over and it took me a while to register what had happened.

"Kel, I really love you. I'm willing to change anything to be with you. I'm even ready to be a father to Trixie." he said softly as he pulled me into a hug.

"My feelings for you is real, Kels." As he kissed my forehead, I looked up into his eyes and I know that he's honest about everything that he had just said.

"Cody, the actual fact is I really like you from the first time we've met in the Supermart. But I just ignored it cause I have been feeling bitter towards men ever since Drew walked out of my life, but when I started to get to know you Cody, I found out that you were different than other guys. You are cool, kind and affectionate." I finished as Cody smiled hearing my confession. "So does this mean that you agree to go out with me?" he asked.

I nod my head and giggled, "Yes Cody, I would love to." I kissed him one more time and we just cuddled up in the couch for a long while before I realized that Trix and Starla is still not back yet. I took out my phone and dial Star's number and she answered on the 2nd ring.

"Star where are you? Have you picked Trix up?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry. We were just hanging around in the Park since Trixie wanted to get some ice-cream. But anyway we're coming home now. See ya in a while." She hung up and I went back to sit next to Cody.

A few mins later, Star and Trix came back. Trixie as usual came running to hug cody, I just looked on at the both of them when Starla suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Woah, what's up Chica?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Kels you don't have to hide anything from me, I know that you liked Cody!" she giggled.

"WHAT..? Why do you think so?" I asked her again but this time I scrutinized her face closely.

She giggled again before blurting out, "I saw the both of you making out on the love seat..!"

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, "You saw the kiss just now..?" I asked her as I smoothed my fingers over my brown hair.

She nods, "Awww, you don't have to be embarrassed about it Kels, I'm really happy to see you and Cody together. The both of you makes a cute couple and after all Trixie needs a daddy, right." she added with a smile.

I pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Star, you are the best. How bout you and Mason?" I teased as she started to blushed too.

"I don't know Kel, I think that I have started to like him more and more every day. He is sensitive and kind not like all the other guys that I used to date. I'm comfortable around him and not once has he judged me on the way I dressed or the way I think. He just makes me feel special you know." She told me as I shook my head.

"How about you make the first move, Star? Tell him how you feel? I want to see you happy too." I added with a smile.

She looks at me and blushed, "Maybe I will, he's an interesting guy." she added before the both of us went out of the kitchen and joined Cody and Trixie in the living room...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I sighed, she was right. I was about to go and call him when my phone beeped signaling an email. I quickly read it and almost fainted:

_Dear Moonstar, it's me Weak Flirt again...or maybe I should say that it's me Barri, Starla. Want to go out?_

I chuckled softly to myself and told him yes. I went to my room and laid down between Harley and Riley. I couldn't wait to go out with Barri.

**The Next Day**

I was nervous as I got ready for my date with Barri. I straightened my hair before putting on my headband, and dressed into a simple dark blue spaghetti strap dress with rhinestones decorating the neck and my favorite platform sandals making my height nearly 6'-1". I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty normal.

I met Barri at the door and he walked me to his car. We drove to a nice little Italian restaurant nearby. Barri had made reservations so we were seated quickly. We had a pleasant conversation during dinner.

"So you are _Weak Flirt_?" I smiled.  
>"Yeah...I'm so embarrassed now." He chuckled.<br>"Don't be. I swear I think I once help Donald Trump." I giggled.  
>"So what's it like giving people advice all the time?" He asked.<br>"It's nice knowing I can help people I don't know so I can't be biased or judgemental." I shrugged.  
>"That's true." He smiled.<p>

We were having such a great time, we didn't notice the time until a waiter told us it was closing time that we saw that we had been there for nearly five hours!

* * *

><p><strong>[Drew Mcintyre]<strong>

I made my way to the Little Daisy's Daycare to check on my daughter Trixie. I walked up to a young lady who I assumed to be the teacher in charge.

"Hi, Miss. Can you help me? I'm looking for a little girl by the name of Trixie. Can I see her for a while?" I asked nicely.

She looks at me for a second, when she suddenly squealed, "Aren't you Drew Mcintyre? the wrestler in WWE?"

"Yes, I'm the one and I happened to be a friend of her mum's." I lied and she seems to believed me.

She nods her head, "Oh okay, Trix is by that swing over there." She pointed to a swing at the far end of the playground and I spotted my child. After saying thanks to the lady, I made my way towards Trixie.

Once I reached her, she stops swinging and looked up at me with her big eyes. I bend down to her height and introduced myself.

"Hi there Trixie, I'm a friend of your mummy. I'm Drew." I said in a soft tone. She was quiet for a while before she finally speaks. "I'm Trixie." She said in her cutesy voice.

She is really adorable and I was grateful that Kels didn't went with my decision to go for an Abortion. I can't believed that I'm a father! For some reason, I really wanted her to call me Dad...

But how? Kelsey won't hear any of it, since she hates me to the core! I need to think of something fast...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I sent Trixie to her daycare and went straight to work. Once I reached the office, I knocked on Mr Jarrett's room and he asked me to come in. I opened the door and walked in to see Mr Jarrett smiling.

"Hi Mr Jarrett, This is the Article that you asked me to work on, you know about the Aftermath of The Over The Limit PPV.."

"Oh Yes, it's done..? You sure are fast Kels." He took the Article from my hands and flipping through it, he flashed me a smile.

"Thank You and there will be a Pay rise for you.." Jarrett added.

"Thanks Sir, I'm going back to my desk now.." I told him and headed back to my office.

I walked to my desk and saw that Trina wasn't there, she probably is on leave. I shrugged and switching on my desktop, I went to checked on my emails...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was so happy the next morning, that I decided to get Trixie early and take her to Toys R Us and buy her a few toys. I trotted into the daycare and went straight outside. The teacher knew me since I was here often so she just waved to me as I walked past her. I froze when I got outside, Drew was here!

"Get away from her!" I snapped.  
>Drew turned around and glared, "Why the hell are you here?"<br>"She's my goddaughter and neice. Now why don't you do what you did for her entire life and leave?" I hssed.  
>"Make me." He said.<br>"Trixie, remember what I told you to do when you see a bad man?" I smirked when she nodded, "Well he is a bad man. He made your mommy cry."

Trixie jumped off the swing and kicked him in the groin. She ran to me and hid behing my legs. Drew fell to the floor in pain and glared at us. I picked up Trixie and practically jogged out of there. Whe went to the mall and I took her to the toys. I ended up buying her a Monster High doll, Clawdeen Wolf, and a few other Monster High accessories.

We went to the food court afterwards and got two large slices of pizza. While we ate, someone came up to us. I looked and smiled, it was Barri! He sat down and I completely forgot about Drew until Kelsey called me...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**The both of us would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**We'll also would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kesley POV]<strong>

I decides to give Star a call and asked her what is taking her so long...? I dialed her number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hey girl, where were you guys? Its already been like 3 hours since you went to picked Trix up? Are you guys okay?" I asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah we are fine but...when I went to picked Trix up at the daycare, I spotted Drew hanging around her. I went ballistic and shouted at him. I also told Trix that Drew is a bad man that makes her mummy cry! The next thing that happened was Trixie jumping out of the swing and kicking Drew in the groin...!" she finished and I went crazy.

"WHAT THE F..! How the hell does Drew know where Trixie's daycare is..? SHIT..! What if he tries to abduct her? Starla Thank God you were there! Where are you guys now? I'm coming over...! I told her.

"Well we are at the Pizzeria with Barri. You can join us here. The pizzeria is at the food court on Stanton Street." she added and after noting it down. I hung up and grabbing my purse, I left the house and jogged to my car.

A million questions raced through my mind. What does Drew wants from Trix? Did Drew tell her that he is her daddy? God, I hope not! This can't be happening. What if Drew tries to take her away from me! No he can't do that and he doesn't have the right to do it either! What is he tries to hurt her or anything? No he won't, cause Trix is his kid! Shit! I sure as hell need to calm down!

20 mins later, I pulled up at the car park and make my way to the food court. I took the elevator and came out on the 3rd floor. I step out and saw Star waving me over to their table. I saw Trix and rushed up to her.

"Are you okay baby? Does that bad man did anything to you?" I asked her.

"No mummy, the man is nice." she told me and I completely flipped.

"Listen here, you are not to talk to him ever again alright!" I told her firmly, and she just looks up at me with her big blue eyes and said a very soft, "Yes."

Star told me to calmed down and asked me to sit down. "Chill girl, don't worry. Drew won't dare to do anything, as long as I'm here Kels." She added.

"Yeah don't worry Kel, Trix is my friend and if Drew ever tries to do anything to you or Trixie, I will break his frickin neck..!" Barri added and I smiled at him, "Thanks a lot Barri, you are such a nice man" I told him and he beamed at me before adding, "No Problem Kel."

Star then looked at me and gestured to the pizza that they were eating, "Want a slice?" she asked and I just shook my head, "No thanks." Food is the last thing on my mind after these incident.

One of these days, I need to meet Drew and told him to stay out of Mine and Trixie's life...! PERIOD..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I bit my lip in worry. I knew Drew wouldn't try anything as long as I'm around but the thing is, I won't always be there. I didn't tell Kelsey that, just so she wouldn't be freaked out. I pulled out my phone and texted Sunflower asking her to get a restraining order on Drew to keep him away from Trixie. I only hoped she could get it.

"Hey, Kels, how about Harley stars accompanying Trix to daycare?" I asked knowing how protective Harley was of the little girl.  
>"That would be great Star, thanks." Kelsey answered.<br>"No problem, Harley would go down fighting to protect her." I smiled.  
>"Hey Starla, want to go catch a movie or something?" Barri asked me.<br>"Umm...Sure. Kelsey are you and Trix going to be okay on your own?" I bit my lip.  
>"Yeah we will." Kels smiled.<p>

Barri and I went to the nearby theater. We got tickets to Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides, and spent damn near thirty bucks on snacks. We didn't really watch the movie and ended up throwing popcorn at far off couples since we sat in the back. I didn't mind missing a movie just to throw stuff at people.

"Maybe we should leave before the ushers show up?" Barri whispered.  
>"Let's go!" We moved quickly just as an usher went in looking for us.<p>

We went to the arcade next door and I wiped the floor with Barri in air hockey. He managed to beat me in a few games including the prize claw machines. He managed to get a little blue dog out of the machine and gave it to me.

"Aw thanks Barri." I smiled.  
>"You're welcome." He smiled and leaned closer towards me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

**[The Next Morning]**

I've made a decision to go and meet up with Drew today. I gave him a call and told him to meet me at a Cafe on Stanton. After sending Trix to daycare, I made my way there.

I arrived and settled down on one of the seats, when a while later, I saw Drew walking in. He saw me and smirked before coming over. He sat on the chair that is next to me.

"Well Kel its not typical of you to asked me out." he smirked in sarcasm again. I have had it with him..!

"What are you implying..?" I snapped.

He chuckled, "What I meant was, why did you asked me out..?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'm gonna get it over with, Stay the hell away from Trixie!" I snarled.

He chuckles again, "Why should I stay away from her, she's my kid after all." he added with a sly smile.

"No, you don't deserved to be her father! In fact you're the one who asks me to went for an abortion! So what right do you have over Trix huh...! You have never done your part as a father! I snapped.

He seems to be taken aback by my words. "What are you gonna do, if I wants custody of her, Kel! Look at you Kel, What can a single and lonely woman like you do?" he mocks me before adding,

"Unless you still wants us to be together, I know that you are lonely Kel, and you still love me." he replied sarcastically.

I smirked in sarcasm back at him, "Mr Drew Galloway, I'm sorry to say that you seems to be in denial! What makes you think that I still love you! How conceited can you be! Right now, I'm happily in love with a Superstar and a great guy by the name of Cody Rhodes." He seems to be angry when I mention Cody's name.

He looks pissed, but he kept his cool. "Oh so you're now with Cody huh, but can Cody ever satisfy you like me." He move closer towards me before running his fingers up my short skirt to caressed my thigh.

That's It...! I removed his hand from my thigh and slapped him across the face. He's shocked by my sudden reaction. "I'm warning you Drew, I'm with Cody now! So don't try to get any funny ideas! I won't go back to you, so get over it, and you won't ever gets custody of Trix! You never will! Why do you care whether Cody could satisfy me or not! But I will tell you one thing, Cody is a far better guy than you!"

I exclaimed angrily before walking away and leaving him stumped.

I walked to my car and heave a sigh of relieved! I've finally said my piece!

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I sat in my room completely bored. Riley was at the vet because he ate a spool of thread so the vet wanted to make sure he was okay as they got it out. Plus, like I promised, Harley was with Trixie at daycare. I dropped the dog off after Trix was and yelled at the woman to make sure that Drew wasn't allowed near her. Harley was okay around kids, great around Trixie, but vicious towards strangers.

I ended up walking to the daycare to check on Trix and make sure Drew wasn't there. Sadly Sunflower told me that we couldn't get the restraining order unless he threatened either Kelsey or Trixie. I walked in and froze when I heard Harley barking at someone. I ran to the playground and to my relief it was Cody.

"Oh man you had me worried." I sighed.  
>"Why? What happened? I was bringing Trixie a toy." He said. I noticed the ballerina doll in his hand, the same doll that Trixie had been wanting for two weeks.<br>"Drew was here. That's why my dog is here. Normally she stays in my room. You have to hold your hand out to her and move slowly until she is use to you." I explained.

After making sure Drew wasn't there and after Cody left, I went home to wait until it was time to get Trixie. I was kept busy for the two hours when Barri called me and wanted to know if I wanted to go to dinner with him. My smile was wiped from my face when Kelsey came home looking a bit upset.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Me and Luneara would really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**We'll also would like to thank RKORyder for R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I came into the house looking upset, and Starla knew that something has happened. Without further ado, she motions me to sit on the couch. I did as I was told and she went to sit beside me.

"What happened Kel?" she asked.

"I went to meet Drew in a Cafe, a few hours ago." I replied softly.

"WHAT? You did? Why girl?" she asks looking puzzled this time.

"Because I wanted him to know that I'm through with him and I don't ever want him to meet with Trix! I want him to stay away from our lives Star...!" I exclaimed.

Star puts a hand on my shoulder to calmed me down, "Girl, don't worry okay. I tried to put us up with an attorney but its no use since Drew did not assault either you or Trix."

I sighed. "Its okay girl. You have helped us a lot and I can't possibly asked you to help me every time." I said softly with a hint of sadness.

She shook her head, "No its not a problem, I mean you and Trixie are my family now and I see Trixie as my goddaughter, so since you have taken me in as your sister, I see fitted that its my responsibility to helped you guys out." she finished as I smiled at her.

I'm really grateful to have Starla in my life. She is the best friend a girl could ever have. "Thanks a lot Star, I really appreciate it." I exclaimed with a smile.

I excused myself and went up to my room, I guess I needed a rest...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

After Kelsey went to her room, I quietly left. First I got Trixie from daycare and dropped her off at the apartment with Harley. I changed into a pair of Nikes, jeans, and a tanktop. I knew what I had to do. I was going to the gym first to beat the hell out of a punching bag, then I was going to find Drew. If I could get him mad enough to hit me with witnesses, I could get that restraining order on him.

I spent an hour hitting the bag. Sadly I couldn't figure out where Drew was. I even called Barri but he didn't know either. I ended up going to a yoga class to help calm me down. After a half hour of the class I met up with Barri outside a nearby deli.

"So how are?" He asked. I had explained the situation to him and he was upset about Drew as well.  
>"Fine, but I want to slap the stupid out of Drew." I mumbled as I drank my Dr Pepper.<br>"I can see if the GM can arrange a match of Nexus versus Drew at the next RAW." He said.  
>"That would be amazing, thank you." I smiled. Too bad Cody wasn't part of Nexus so he could help just for Kelsey. I could tell Cody really cared for her. I had always been a good judge of character, I mean I hated Drew and after he let Kelsey I knew why.<br>"So, how about we go out tomorrow night? A walk in the park followed by a nice dinner." Barri smiled.  
>"Sure, I'd like that." I kissed him on the cheek.<p>

I decided to go shopping to get a nice new outfit for the date.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>  
><strong>[The Next Day]<strong>

I decided to pay Cody a visit. I reached the Arena at a quarter to 6PM. He was surprised to see me. "Awww babe, you shouldn't have come." he gushed as he kissed me on the cheek. "No its not a problem" I answered him as he placed his arms around my shoulders. "So you had any match tonight?" I asks. "Yes with Daniel Bryan later on." he answered as he pulled me closer towards him, I punched his arm playfully.

"Not here Codes." I giggled. "Why not?" he asks. "Well I don't want anybody to see us." I whispered to him and he smile, "Come on Kel, there's nothing to be ashamed of." he added as he pulled me closer and he's about to lean in, a voice responded out of nowhere. The both of us turned...

"Well Well Well, what an affectionate couple?" Drew mocks in sarcasm at us. I felt annoyed that this scum is here, even Cody feels the heat.

"Its none of your business Drew!" I snapped at him. Drew came closer towards us and mocked me, "Easy there baby, I don't mean no harm! But seriously you could do better Kel, than to go out with these freak!" he pointed at Cody. That's it! He shouldn't have said that! "Why don't you just SHUT UP DREW! Cody is a far better man than you and he's not a freak!" I yelled in his face. Cody then step infront of me and get in Drew's face.

"Why don't you get lost Drew! You have no business being here! This is not RAW!" Cody exclaimed angrily. Drew smirks at him before adding, "Yeah I know that, the only thing I wanna know is what Kel sees in you Cody." This infuriated Cody further, without any hesitation, Cody punched Drew in the face. As Drew stumbles, Cody take him down to the floor and they began trading punches. I shouted at them to stop but its no use! They continued getting at each other.

Finally a few of the WWE Securities came in to break them off, I have never seen Cody more mad before. I hugged him gently as he calmed down while 2 of the other securities asked Drew to leave before things get out of hand. Glaring at us again, he turned back and walked out of the exit.

I whispered to Cody, "Its okay Cody, don't mind him. Drew is like that." I comfort him as he hugged me back and calmed down.

Once he calms down, I teased him, "Woah that was quite a temper baby." He smirks and added, "You think? I will get him in my Cross Rhodes if he dare to mess with us again."

I looked at him and ruffled his hair. He's so adorable and regardless of what Drew thinks of him, I know that I've made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I took Trixie to the arena to see her mom and Cody. I had to explain to her that Barri worked on a different brand so he and Cody wouldn't be together. I damn near growled when I saw Drew. I gently pushed Trixie behind me as he walked over to me.

"Well hippie, looks like round two." He sneered.  
>"Yeah." I growled.<br>"Hey!" I looked over and saw a tall guy with tattoos all over his arms walking towards us.  
>"What Orton?" Drew growled.<br>"You need to walk away Drew." He demanded.  
>"Why?" Drew asked.<br>"Because the one thing you shouldn't do, is threaten not only a woman but a child in front of a husband and father like me." Orton hissed.

Who ever this guy was, he must've been scary enough because Drew stormed off. I smirked.

"Thanks man, that was far out." I said.  
>"Ah so you're Starla. Barri talks about you a lot." He chuckled, "And you must be Trixie. Cody and Barri both talk about you."<br>"Yes sir." Trixie smiled.  
>"Have you seen Kelsey?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." He pointed to where we would be able to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I was still in Cody's embrace when I saw Trixie running to me with Star behind her. I picked Trix up and hugged her. After passing her over to Cody, I signalled him to take Trix out for a moment since I wanna have a conversation with Star. He nods his head and picking up Trixie, he walked to into Catering.

I turned back to Star and told her about bumping into Drew a few moments ago.

"Star, Drew is pissing me off, he caught me being intimate with Cody and decides to be a bitch about it and called Cody a freak!" I rambled as Star's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Guess what Kel, I bumped into him a moment ago too but luckily some tattooed wrestler by the name of Orton helped me to get rid of him." she rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "I've had it with him Star!" I spat as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders gently.

"Don't worry Kel, Drew will soon learned his lesson and wished that he didn't leaved you!" she assured me as I slowly nod my head and walked back to where Cody and Trix is.

As we walked to catering, we saw Cody and Trix seated with Barri and the rest of Nexus, seeing us Barri called us over to their table.

We walked over and I can't help noticing that Star is grinning from ear to ear. I know that she's falling over heels in love with Barri and its just that she doesn't wanna admit that.

I sat next to Cody while she went to sit next to Barri. Throughout the conversation that we're having with the guys, I noticed how close Star is with Barri, and they pretty much looked like a couple.

Cody saw me looking at them and he whispers in my ear, "Are you feeling jealous Kel?" he teased, I turned to him and punched his arm playfully.

Trix is sitting on Cody's lap and its just so adorable watching the both of them together.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was so happy when I saw Barri. He wasn't like the guys I've dated before. I've dated so many different guys; from bikers to hippies, artists to lawyers, cops to male ballerinas. None of them could make me smile as easily as Barri, or were so understanding of what I believed in like Barri. He understood why I couldn't wear fur or leather but could still eat meat; why I was against war and violence but like wrestling and tae kwon do. Barri didn't mind that Trixie and Kelsey came first to me.

"So Starla, want to hang out tomorrow?" Barri asked.  
>"Sure." I smiled.<br>"Great! I found something I think you might like." He smiled mysteriously.  
>"What do you have planned?" I asked cautiously.<br>"It's a surprise, but you'll love it." He answered.

**[The Next Day]**  
><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

Barri was right when he said I would love what he had planned. We were spending the day at some horse stables. I smiled when two beautiful Friesian horses, a mare and a stallion, nuzzled us. Barri paid for us to rent them and we spent twenty minutes brushing them before the stable hands helped us with the saddles.

We climbed onto the horses; I had some trouble but Barri had more. He nearly fell off! One of the stable hands had told me that mine and Barri's horses were mates and the mare, Dawn, was with foal. Barri and I had fun trotting along the paths together. I think I was falling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Me and Luneara would really appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**We'll also would like to thank RKORyder & MrsDibiase-10 for R&R.**

**This is the 2nd last chap of Changing Lives and the nest one will be the last, so thanks to all who have read and reviewed it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I walked hand in hand with Cody as Trix run in front of us, the three of us were at an Amusement Park next to Hybrid Lane which has just been opened. I looked on as Trix run to the mini ferris wheel rides.

"Mommy I want to ride it." She squeals.

I smiled, "Alright." The operator at the counter went up to Trix and holding her hand, he then led her into one of the capsule, and seeing that Trixie will be fine, I turned my attention back to Cody.

"So babe, has Drew been bothering you again?" he asks as he held my hand gently.

I shook my head, "No, he didn't, and even if he did, I'll be sure to kick his ass." I smirked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Cody not here okay." I told him.

"Why not babe?" he sniggered.

"Cause we're in a public place." I blushed.

The both of us then went to sit on a bench that's just infront of the ferris wheel...

"So Cody does your dad knows about us?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't told him yet. Why?" he asks as he turned his head to face me.

"Its just nothing, I don't want your dad to think that what's a single mum like me doing with his precious son." I told him softly.

He held my hand with his, "Don't worry Kel, I'm sure dad will understand. Its you that I love Kel and I don't care what other people think." He added before leaning in to kiss me.

A few moments later, the ferris wheel stops and out came Trixie running towards us. Cody scooped her up, and she giggled in delight. I smiled looking at the both of them.

"Cody shall we take a picture of the three of us?" I asks as I took out my Canon Digital Camera from my bag.

"Alright, shall we asked that man right there to snapped it for us?" Cody said while pointing out to an elderly man with his wife.

I nod my head to Cody and as the elderly couple walked past us, I asked them if they could take a picture of us together and the elderly man said yes instantly. The elderly couple kept gushing on how cute Trixie is.

We stand together and smiled for the camera and after our picture was taken, the man passed me the camera and engaged in a small conversation with us. We introduced ourselves and we learned that his name is Anthony and his wife is Marie.

"My dear, you and your husband does make a cute young couple and you have the cutest little girl" Marie gushed. I turned to look at Cody as she said that, and he seems to broke into a smile.

After a few minutes of conversing with Anthony and Marie, we finally part ways, and once the elderly couple left, Cody came close and whispered to me, "So what do you think of what Marie said?" he teased.

"Ummmm I don't know, what do you think?" I smirked.

"I think that she's right, we do make a cute young couple." he exclaimed with a smile as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

We enjoyed most of the rides in the park throughout the day, and Trix really bonded really well with Cody and that's what make me happy since all I want is to find a daddy for Trixie...

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was happy after Barri took me home after the date. I saw that Kelsey and Trixie were gone so I invited Barri in. We sat on the couch and I could tell his feet must've been hurting him. He fell off the horse during a gallop and had to walk three miles back to the stables.

"You okay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, my feet feel like they're going to fall off, but overall I'm okay." He nodded.<br>"Take the shoes off and give me your feet." I said turning my body to face him.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>"I'm going to give you a footrub." I smiled.  
>"You don't have to." Barri smiled.<br>"I want to! It'll make you feel better." I smiled.  
>"I know a better way to help me." He smirked.<p>

Before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me! I couldn't believe it, I normally was the one to make the first move but I liked that Barri took the initiative. I kissed him back. It was pure bliss. When we parted, I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my face.

"So...are we a couple or what?" I asked.  
>"If you want to be." Barri smiled.<br>"Definately!" I kissed him again.

I was so happy that Barri was now my boyfriend! I wouldn't treat him like a doormat like his exes did. I couldn't wait to tell Kelsey.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I came back home carrying a sleeping Trixie, I rang the doorbell and Star opened the door. She looks excited and I spotted her grinning from ear to ear. She took Trixie from me and heading to Trixie's room, she placed Trix gently on her bed.

I took a seat on the sofa when Star went to sit beside me.

"Guess what Kel?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked clearly puzzled.

"Me and Barri, we are a couple now." she exclaimed excitedly.

My eyes widened, "Really? Awwww finally you guys decides to be together." I gave her a hug.

"Yeah we did and how's your day out with Cody today?" she asked me.

"Oh it was fun, we went to the new amusement park and when we wanted to take a picture together, we asked these nice elderly couple to snapped a picture of us, and they agreed. After he snapped our photo, they went up to us and mistook us as husband and wife. It was really nice Star." I added with a smile.

"Good for you guys. Just leave your past with Drew behind you and moved forward with Cody, sis. I think I've done my part as your sister and now its Cody's turn." She smiled contentedly and I hugged her again.

"Thanks for everything Star, You're truly my sister." I beamed.

"No worries Kel, you're the best friend I ever had." she replied.

I turned to face her, "So Star tell me what you liked best about Barri?" I chuckled.

She smirks before continuing, "Ummm first thing first, Barri has always been treated as a doormat by all his previous exes, trust me I know cause he's weak flirt in my advice column. So he tends to be insecured around girls sometimes due to how they treated him, but when he's with me, I noticed that he's comfortable and so do I felt delightful when I'm around him. He's sensitive and best of all he has never judged me on my style and looks. " Star finished with a smile before she asked me the same thing.

"So you really wanna know what I liked best about Cody?" I asked her and she nods her head.

"Alright, Cody is one of a kind. He makes me feel special when I'm around him. I've already hated him from our first meeting because I know that he's a playboy but I didn't know that he decided ot change his ways because of his love for me. He loved kids and Trixie really likes him. Not only that he's caring and I felt secured when I'm with him. I loved his blue eyes and his megawatt smile too." I blushed as Star giggled in delight.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was so happy for Kelsey. She deserved a great guy like Cody. My phone beeped signaling a text. I nearly squealed when I saw that it was Barri. He wanted to know if we could go out again in an hour.

"What is it?" Kels asked.  
>"Barri wants to go out again in an hour." I smiled.<br>"Aw, you should!" She smiled.  
>"Okay, but we wll talk more about the possible wedding bells for you and Cody." I smirked.<br>"And the ones for you and Barri." Kelsey retaliated.  
>"Fine, I can't help but think that maybe Barri and I might be walking down the aisle in the future." I admitted.<br>"He's a great guy, he'll treat you right." Kels smiled.  
>"Thanks." I smiled.<p>

I got changed into a simple knee-length tie-dyed dress and a pair of canvas sneakers. Barri arrived twenty minutes later. We went to Central Park and got on the horse drawn carriage. We rode around the park for an hour.

"Star, I really like you...actually, I-I think I might love you." Barri said.  
>"Really?" I asked, shocked.<br>"Yeah. You're nothing like the girls I dated before. You're sweet, caring, brave, smart. You don't act like any of my ex-girlfriends. You don't demand attention, or want me to do only what you want to do. I really like that." He smiled.  
>"I might just love you too...You respect my beliefs, you like Trixie as much as I do, you don't think I'm strange or weird." I smiled.<p>

Barri and I smiled at each other before we leaned in and kissed. I couldn't be happier. I had a sweet boyfriend and he loved me as much as I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, Me and Luneara would loved it.<strong>


	10. End Chapter

**Another story that I have Co-Wrote with my Soul Sister Luneara Eclipse. Plz go and read her stories, she's an Amazing Writer.**

**Please R&R.**

**We would like to dedicate these story to 2 of our other Soul Sisters RKORyder & Blairx6661.**

**We'll also would like to thank RKORyder & MrsDibiase-10 for R&R.**

**This is the last chap of Changing Lives, so thanks to all who have read and reviewed it.**

**To Luneara, I had fun working with ya on this story sis.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody Rhodes POV]<strong>

I planned to tell dad about Kel. I went to the living room and saw him reading a newspaper. I then went to sit beside him.

"Hi son" he said.

"Hi dad" I greeted back.

He stop reading the papers and turned to face me.

"Looks like something is bugging you Codes." he asked as he scrutinized my face.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well I'm your dad." he smiled.

I took a deep breath. Regardless if dad likes Kel or not, I'm gonna still be with her.

"Okay dad, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm seeing this wonderful girl and her name is Kelsey. I really loved her and I hope that you'll liked her too" Dad's eyes widened as I finished saying my piece.

"Well that's good news son, so when are you gonna introduced us to her?" he smiled.

I paused, "I'm not done yet dad. Actually Kelsey is a single mum with a 3 year old daughter." I finished as Dad's expression turned into a frown.

"WHAT? Are you serious Cody? You are a WWE Superstar and you can always find other girls who are better than her. Why must you fall for this woman, Codes?" dad exclaims angrily.

I paused cause I know that it's bound to lead to this, dad doesn't liked my reputation to be ruined.

"But dad, I'm really serious about Kelsey and other girls can't even compare to her. I'm sure that she's the right one for me." I added as dad puts his hand up to cut me off.

"Cody you are only 25 years old, how the hell would you know if she's the right one when you are so young?" Dad argues again and I was seriously pissed off trying to convinced dad.

"Whatever dad, I don't care. What I know is, I'm still gonna be with Kel and her daughter regardless of what you say. I thought you would understand since you loved me." I said sadly before I stormed up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>[Virgil Riley Runnels aka Dusty Rhodes POV]<strong>

I sat and lean back on the couch, what Cody just said hurts me. I do loved that kid but its gonna be hard for any parent to understand when their own son tells them that they are in love with a single parent.

I sighed and called Dustin up. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello Dustin."

"Hi dad, what's up?" he asked.

"Argh, your little brother is giving me a big headache." I grumbled.

"Cody? What happened dad, has he been giving you problems lately?"

"Nah, He just told me that he's in love with some woman named Kelsey, but the problem is this woman is a single mum with a kid." I finished as Dustin paused on the line.

"Well kids nowadays, just give in will ya dad? Its not everyday that you see Cody to be these serious towards a girl that he likes. Do you remember what a player he is to be?" Dustin added.

For the first time what Dustin says does makes sense, he's right. Its the first time that Cody has been these committed to a relationship and after all he's my son, so I do have to give in. His happiness is all that matters.

I sighed again and after saying goodbye to Dustin, I hung up the phone and went up to Cody's room. I knocked on his door, "Codes, its dad. Can you open the door son?"

There was a long pause before Cody finally opens it, "What do you want?" he asks.

Can I come in?" I asked him.

He nods his head and lead me into his room. I went to sit on the couch and I motioned for him to sat next to me. He did as he was told.

"Cody I'm sorry for just now, alright. I shouldn't have poked my nose in your relationship. I know I meant well but at the end of the day, your happiness is all that matters. I was wondering what could possibly made you into a responsible young man and it turns out to be Kelsey. So after a brief talk with your brother Dustin, a moment ago, I've finally realized that since I love ya so much. I would want you to be happy so I won't stand in your way and I'm happy to welcomed Kelsey and her child into our family." I exclaimed with a smile as Cody's eyes brightened up.

* * *

><p><strong>[Cody Rhodes POV]<strong>

Woah am I dreaming? Can't believed that dad has finally accepted Kel.

"Really dad, you agree to it?" I asked again.

Dad nods his head and beamed at me. "Aww thanks so much dad, I love ya." I hugged dad tightly and grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>[Barri POV]<strong>

I was so happy that Starla loved me. I couldn't believe it! After our date I called my parents to tell them about her.

"Hello mum." I smiled when she answered the phone.  
>"Hello Barri. How've you been." She smiled.<br>"Mum, I met a great girl. Her name is Starla, she's amazing! She isn't like the girls I dated before. She doesn't try to boss me around or throws fits if I don't do as she says." I smiled.  
>"She sounds great, son. As long as your happy, is all that matters." My mother said.<br>"Yeah." I sighed, thinking about Starla.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't feel the need to call my parents or my ten brothers and sisters, because I chose to have them out of my life. My parents gave me a choice, be just like them or go away. Needless to say I choose the latter. My only family was Kelsey and Trixie. I frowned when my phone rang, the ringtone was Sunflower's.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" I said when I answered.  
>"You'll be glad to know, that thanks to that wrestler guy Chavo and a few of Barri's friends; there is now a restraining order against Drew McIntyre. He is not allowed within five hundred feet of Trixie or Kelsey." She sighed.<br>"Oh my god, thak you! Sunny you are amazing! I now take back all the jokes I made about you when you went to law school." I beamed.  
>"Thanks." She laughed.<br>"I have to tell Kelsey, bye!" I quickly ended the call and ran to Kelsey's room to tell her the great news!

* * *

><p><strong>[Kelsey POV]<strong>

I was on my laptop working on my article when Star runs to my room.

"Hey what's up girl?" I asked.

"Kel, Sunny just told me that she got you a restraining order and now Drew is not allowed to be within 500 feet of you and Trix." I exclaimed happily

"Really! Oh this is just great Star, there's another good news, I was just on the phone with Cody and he told me that his dad has welcomed me and Trixie into his family."

Star pulled me into a hug. "This is really great Kel and I've never felt this happy before." She squeals.

I hugged her back, "Yeah me too Star."

**[2 year later]**

I am now happily married to Cody and Star is married to Barri, she is 5 months pregnant and she couldn't be more than happy. She has been trying so hard to conceived and she's finally gonna be a mother.

I was deep in thought, when Cody suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" he asked me as he kiss my cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be with you." I said.

He pulled me closer towards him, "So do I. So since Starla is on her way to be a mother, when are you gonna give me a bundle of joy?" he smirked mischievously.

I stroked his cheek softly, "Whenever you want honey." I said as he flashed me that big smile of his.

Can't believed how mine and Star's lives had changed over the course of this few years and little do we know that Cody and Barri would be the one to changed our lives for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>[Starla POV]<strong>

I was so happy being married to Barri. He was such a great husband, he would come home as much as he could. Even now being five months pregnant, he said I was more beautiful than any of the Divas. I knew a few of them were jealous of me being Mrs Griffiths, in fact I had to beat up Rosa Mendes when she tried to flirt with Barri. I made Kharma look sweet.

I never had to worry about Barri being unfaithful, because I knew he would rather die than hurt me like that. After going to the doctor, Barri and I were ecstatic. We found out we were having a boy!

"So Star, what do you want to name him?" Barri asked as we drove home.  
>"I was thinking Orion. What do you think?" I looked at him.<br>"Orion...I love it." He smiled.

I couldn't believe how perfect everything was, or how much everyone changed. I went from stopping possible doomed romances because I thought no one would accept me or me, to falling in love with a great guy. Barri went from being a flirt that allowed his girlfriends walk all over him to being more in charge. Kelsey went from being mistrusting of guys to falling for a great guy. Even Cody went from being a flirt to being a devoted boyfriend and stepfather. I smiled at my husband and sighed. Everything was perfect...

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, Me and Luneara would love it.<strong>


End file.
